Winds of December
by H. Mae
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot for all you DxS lovers out there. -A cold wind sweeps around the streets of Amity Park looking for something to entertain itself with, and it's attention was taken by a slightly opened window of a warm house.- Finally drew something for it's cover image! (Could pass as a K, or K plus.)


**A/N:**** A very short little one-shot of my favorite pairing, DxS. I know I should be working on _The Phantom of Casper High _(for those of you who know it, if you don't then check it out) - but I just needed to get this out of my system. It's a little early for the cold season, but what the hey. I wrote it, and I enjoyed every second doing so.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Anyway, enough talk, on with the - reading (?). **

**And don't forget to leave some reviews. I honestly didn't know whether to put it in my Drabbles or not. *shrugs* **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>A cold wind of December rushed through the small town of Amity Park. It didn't give anything a side-way glance as it danced around the empty streets of the town. It swirled around a patched of untouched snow and picked up a few flakes swaying around it to keep it suspended in the air for as long as possible before dropping it back down. As soon as it got bored with that, it aimlessly looked for something else to play with. And its attention was caught with a very slightly opened window of a house not too far away.<p>

Quickly it made its way to the tiny opening and gushed in like the chill wind it was.

The woman in the room curled up deeper into the thick blankets as soon as she felt the cold tickle her toes. A mug of steaming hot chocolate in her palms welcomed her cold feeling with open arms, ensuring her that it would keep her warm. She shivered a little before proceeding to sip in the heat, careful not to burn herself.

The cold wind didn't stop playing around with her though. It came up and softly blew a low-temperature breeze on her pale features.

"Danny, could you get the window please?" she called out.

A man in about his early 20's strolled into the room the moment he heard his name. He went straight up and closed the window fully and locked it. A soft thank you escaped from the woman's lips behind him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Better?" he asked as he walked towards her to the couch.

"Much." She answered as she set down the half empty mug of chocolate.

The cold wind dove immediately to the locked window and desperately searched for an opening. Finding none, it went to Danny and dipped down his spine, earning a slight quiver from him.

"It's a little cold in here." He commented.

She opened up on side of the blanket and gestured for him to come in. "C'mon, let's share." She grinned.

He smiled back appreciating the offer and wasted no time in cuddling with her under the thick sheets. Slowly placing a hand on her waist he rested the other on her swollen belly.

It was only for a few seconds, but that was enough for the little chilly wind to see that the woman under all those covers was pregnant. Feeling a little surprised, it reached out and touched the cheek of the soon to be mother. She shivered a little and curled in deeper to the man holding her, hoping he would provide some warmth.

The man smiled as she placed her head at the crook of his neck. He snuggled a little closer to her but not too much that it would make her uncomfortable.

None of them wanted to speak, and that was just fine. The only sound evident at the moment that added to their peaceful tranquility was the warm cackling of the fire in the fireplace, and the light ticking of the clock. It was one of those some-what rare feeling of sweet serenity. There was nothing you had to do, or think about, but sit still and enjoy the uncommon stillness of a busy hectic life.

The little cold wind, although now a little more warm that it was used to decided to watch the couple curiously. The man was playing with ends of the woman's hair, silently mumbling sweet nothings into her ear. At one of them, she giggled. It was a simple cute giggle that made the man pick up her hand and kiss her knuckles. The little wind warmed up a little more witnessing their actions, and it continued to watch them intently.

A few seconds later the woman gasped. The man beside her tensed, and so did the now slightly warm air.

"It kicked." She whispered excitedly.

He just nodded. "I felt it."

Bending down to be eye level with her stomach, he gently rubbed it in soft circular motions. "Hey there buddy." He greeted tenderly.

The baby inside instantly recognized its fathers voice and moved again. The soon-to-be mother smiled at the reaction and laced her fingers in her husbands' hair as he started to talk with their child.

Completely warm now, the little wind eased up and lightly brushed against the stomach earning another movement inside. It flushed with joy when the baby took notice of its warmth and eased a little closer towards it. Surely, someday this small little infant will soon become a great person. The little warm air moved away to enjoy the view of the parents.

The man had already sat up straight and was currently entertaining himself with his wife's hands, making lazy swirls in her palms. She giggled again when he said something funny, but this time, instead of leaning to kiss her knuckles, he went straight for her lips.

The kiss lingered on a little while longer as their fingers intertwined so perfectly with each other.

"I love you Danny." She sighed contentedly and repositioned herself on the crook of his neck.

"And I love you Sam." He kissed the top of her head and leaned in closer to her. Their hands still clasped together. "Now, and forever."


End file.
